A double structure aerosol container is publicly known, which is provided with an outer container, an inner container accommodated in the outer container, a valve assembly closing the outer container and the inner container, a concentrate filled in the inner container, and a pressurizing agent filled in a space between the outer container and the inner container.
Meanwhile, the applicant has proposed a multilayer-structured discharge container, which is, as shown in Patent Document 1, provided with an outer bottle (outer container), an inner bottle (inner container), a lid body (valve assembly) closing the mouth portion of the outer bottle and the mouth portion of the inner bottle, a content filled in a space between the outer bottle and the inner bottle, and a pressurizing agent filled in the inner bottle.
Further, the applicant has proposed a two-fluid discharge container, which is, as shown in Patent Document 2, provided with a pressure resistant container (outer container), an intermediate container (inner container) accommodated in the pressure resistant container, a pouch (innermost container) accommodated in the intermediate container, a valve assembly closing the pressure resistant container, the intermediate container, and the pouch, a first content filled in the pouch, a second content filled between the pressure resistant container and the intermediate container, and a pressurizing agent filled between the intermediate container and the pouch.